The Rise of an Arc
by SilverTails555
Summary: Former King Nicholas Arc died fighting on the battlefield. 18 year old Jaune Arc the only son of Nicholas is the Heir of the Kingdom of Vale. Left with a kingdom in shambles he has to reorganize the country all the while he somehow finds love from unlikely sources.(Jaune x Harem). No Aura and No Grimm. Inspired by The one king to rule them all.
1. The Fall of a King

**_Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY Rooster teeth does. I came up with this story while reading The One King to Rule Them All on FanFiction and decided to write this. This is set in the World of Remnant 3,000 years before the great war with the cast of RWBY as the cast plus there's no Grimm, Aura, or Dust just people trying to live in the Medieval times of Remnant. Also there are still the Faunus. The government is a maglimation of both Feudalism and the Roman Empire._**

_3000 BGW(Before Great War)_

_Feifdom of Erebor_

_3rd Person POV:_

Rain.

During a battle rain can be both a bane and a great ally. It can obsure your enemy's view but it also obsure's your own. It can also bog down your enemy but it can bog yours down as well. It's also good making his clothes and armor wet and heavy.

King Nicholas noted this as he stabbedhis arming sword through a enemy knights chest, throwing him off his horse to die in the mud.

Turing to his left he quickly parried a spear with his shield before using his sword to cut off the spear head and using his shield hand stabbed the enemy spearman through the eye splattering blood and bone out of his skull.

Hearing a man shout out a warcry behind him the King turned to see a swordsman running at him with his sword held high. With a sigh the King blocked the sword coming down with his shield before slashing the man's chest wide open. The man fell into the mud with it mingling with his open chest wounds. Nicholas ended his misery my just decapitating the man.

Looking around the field of battle Nicholas saw his men trying to hold the line against the enemy.

"TO ME!" Shouted the King to his men, killing another footsoldier. "RALLY TO YOUR KING!"

Hearing the wind breaking close to him he barley had time to raise his shield before a arrow impacted into it. Breaking the shaft off he gave another shout to rally his men.

From the kings right he heard a mighty warcry of his lead general, Peter Port.

Barreling through a horde of enemy soldiers Port crushed the throat of a man with his Axes shaft before giving a heavy two handed swing burying the Arc deep into another man's shoulder and into his chest. Ripping the axe out he gave a under handed swing into another man's balls before swinging and decapitaing the poor man.

Turing to his King the general slightly bowed before turing to kill another soldier.

"Port I want you take half our men and charge the western flank. I'll reinforce our Archers to give you some cover fire." The King Said under his Great Helm.

Peter nodded, "Rally to me men I want half of you to follow me to take the fight to the enemy.

Half of the men followed Port while the rest followed Nicholas back to where the Archers were situated.

"ARCHERS VOLLEY FIRE!" The King yelled. The archers followed his orders a released a massive sky of arrows that rained death on the enemy soldiers.

"Men Protect the Archers at all cost." The King ordered his men. His men formed ranks in front of the Archers.

Ahead of him he heard the enemy's warhorn. Following the horn the enemy cavalry and a new wave of Infantry charged the Valean line. Nicholas's men tired to fight back but they couldn't repel the enemy from there line.

All around him, his men were dying. The enemy had arrived prepared and fresh compared to the his tired and worn units. With their greater numbers, it was only a matter of time before death awaited Nicholas and his men.

Taking his helm off Nicholas gave a war cry before charging forward. Shield bashing a enemy he plunged his sword into his chest and yanking his sword back with a shower of blood painting his chest piece.

He spun taking the head of a enemy knight before he saw him. The whole reason Nicholas and his Army was here. The traitorous duke that betrayed Nicholas and took up arms against Vale. Henry Winchester Duke of Erebor(a city in Vale) thought he could take the crown and corrupt Vale with his influence.

Henry sat smug on his horse looking over the field of battle as his men fought the multiple Valean Militias fighting for the King. Then he saw the King himself standing there.

With he smirk he lowered his lance, the corrupt duke looked beyond his helmet. Then the horse began galloping charging down the lane with the lance leveled.

Nicholas staring his own charge brought his blade up. Once the duke was close enough he moved, his blade flashing like quicksilver, as it cut through the haft of the lance.

Then, through the neck of the horse.

Cleaving through the neck of the horse, his blade continued onwards before slashing into the mud, spraying it upwards into his face, even as the traitor duke went flying forwards. Wiping the grime from his face, as the blood from the horse sprayed everywhere, he saw his downed opponent, moving forwards to strike.

Through the din of continuing combat, Nicholas' focus rebuilt itself, over anything else in that moment. Wrestling his feet free from the mud, he stood upon the muddy land and charged towards the recovered duke.

Parrying his thrust, the grey plated warrior moved his mace downwards towards his knee. Letting it deflect off of his shield, he watched it imbed itself and crash into the ground. Pushing forwards, he moved to make the killing blow only for his wrist to be caught, and a mace drove into his side.

Rolling with the hit as his blade went sailing through the air to be lost in the muck, he crashed back to earth. Two of his ribs were broken at least. Rolling, he got up, shield on his left arm out before him, the previously gold engraving on it chipped, and cracking.

Then, the duke lunged once more, brandishing his mace to the side.

Deflecting, he watched it bounce off before he received the back of the man's hand to his face, knocking him to the side. Twisting, he deflected the next hit, driving it into the ground before charging forwards and knocking the man away from his mace.

Dropping his shield, Nicholas ripped his enemies weapon out of the earth.

Taking the huge heavy black mace in his hands, he swung it at his enemy with all of his might, letting it carry him with it. The weight pulled him forwards, before it slammed into the ground previously bearing the weight of the black one.

Swinging it as he turned to generate quick momentum, Nicholas let the mace crush through the surrounding air towards his enemy with the intention of breaking every bone in his body. Rolling out of the way, Henry scrabbled in the mud before returning to his feet.

Dueling back and forth, they swung, clashing together. Nicholas was too slow to hit him, and the duke was disarmed and unable to cause damage. They were at a standstill unpassable until their stamina gave.

That was until Nicholas made a fatal mistake. His foot cought on the slippery mud and he fell onto his knees.

Twisting to one knee, the duke moved from the ground, ripping a dagger off of his belt, and driving it through Nicholas' armor and into the midriff below the plate. Feeling it slip in between his ribs, Nicholas felt the blood dripping off of his lips, even as his eyes struggled to stay open.

Then he moved himself, scrabbling up and down his armor before taking his own dagger, and plunging it into the visor of the duke who ended him. What little strength remained, he ensured it was buried deeply into his brain, before choking on his blood and letting it spill out onto his chin.

Now truly, the armies were silent.

Silent, as everything turned into nothing, for King Nicholas Arc of Vale.

**_And that's a wrap. Yes I used some sentences from The One King to Rule Them All but that was only for the final fight scene between the King and the Duke. Next Chapter Jaune will be coronated and be informed of a new law decided by his royal council. Please leave a comment on it this was good and please vote if you liked if. Have a good day and look out for my next chapter._**


	2. My First AN

**_Hello my readers. As you know i'm making The Rise of A King but i need your help. I need 5 girls for Jaune's Harem and i want You to pick the 5 girls. Please comment the 5 lucky ladies you want to be a part of Jaune Harem. I'll give you guys till monday to pick. Once then I'll tally up the results and post them along with a new chapter. Now i know most of you won't comment but i hope you do. Have a Good Day._**


	3. The Rise of an King

**_Hello my readers in here to give you some news. One this is a new chapter. Two how I'm going to style the Kingdoms. The setting will still be Medieval yes but I'm not gonna use the Feudalism for Vale after doing more research on it. Instead as i said I'm gonna base the majority Vale's Government after the Roman Empire. It's gonna be a amalgamation of the Romans Government and Feudalism. Well I'm done talking so I'll let you read_** **_on._**

Bright Blue Cerlean eyes opened up in a alert only to immediately scrunch up. With a groan Prince Jaune Arc sat up on his bed. Lighting his oil lamp his checked everything around him.

'Head? Check. Hands? Check. Legs? Those are fine… Is there a drip in the ceiling?'

Jaune, finding nothing, relaxed back onto his pillows. Pulling up his covers further, he reached to his side, grabbing a book he was still in the middle of reading.

For some off reason he felt like something was wrong.

Secured in thick stone walls, as warm and comfortable as anyone could hope to be, yet he just woke up? No… Something was wrong. Jaune couldn't recall having nightmares, though he's had them before and not remembered.

No… Something was very different this time.

Putting his reading to the side, Jaune swung his legs out of the bed and onto the wooden floor. Slowly reaching for his sheathed Longsword. It was Jaune's favorite and Personal weapon. His father had gotten it for his 12th birthday. It was made out of excellent quality steel. There was a huge shappire on the gold cross section. Quietly drawing the sword he held it close while looking around.

Walking quietly around his room, he strained to noticesomething, anything wrong with the room. While he had no reason to be afraid in his own castle, there was always threats to his life. Things would never beperfectlysafe.

That was simply the price of being a crown prince.

Hearing an uncommon creak on the stairs, one his family has eventually learned to avoid over their many years here. They knew how much that one creak in the stairs annoyed him, and never fixed it if only to torment him.

Seeing as it was the middle of the night, someone running a message was most likely. Walking over to the door, still prepared to draw and lunge should anything go awry, Jaune waited until there was a solid couple of raps at the door to draw his attention.

Opening it just a sliver, he saw who it was before opening it the rest of the way.

"Rather late to be paying me a visit isn't it Glynda?" Jaune said, backing away from the door and walking back to his bed. Sheathing his sword, he put the it back next to his bed. Glynda wouldn't harm him for the world.

That isn't something his godmother would do.

There was a weary look on her face, even as Glynda walked over to the singular desk in the room. Pulling out a chair, she turned it towards Jaune before sitting down and clasping her hands around her crop.

"It is indeed your highness, and I'm afraid it's for reasons neither of us would wish for." Glynda said, voice going quieter before they were enveloped in silence. Making himself comfortable on the blue sheets, Jaune sat on the bed, waiting.

"What sort of reasons are they?" He asked, voice coming out into the silence before he brushed some blonde hair out of his face. Jaune would have to get it cut soon, to be more presentable.

Glynda looked up at him, her green eyes looking from her spectacles wearily, as the oil lamp lit her face with a warm glow, though it did nothing to shed the words in that same warmth. "I'm sorry your highness, but your father is dead. Killed in battle against the traitor Duke Henry Winchester."

Jaune's face fell, tears welling in the sides of his eyes before he looked back up at Glynda, jaw tightening. Grieving would come as soon as he left. The entire world was on the move now. "The Traitor?"

"Dead." Glynda said, releasing a deep breath before leaning back in the chair, suddenly looking a hundred years old. "A dagger through the visor of his helm, a second after the dukes dagger killed your father."

Jaune nodded, sighing before turning back up to him. Remain strong, just a minute longer. "Send for me tomorrow afternoon Glynda, and we will go over the rest of it, and everything which has happened since then."

Sitting back down on his bed, Jaune lent backwards, his head coming back into contact with the mattress. Sinking into it, he reached his hands up, wiping his eyes before twisting back into a sleeping position.

Then, he let himself be enveloped in loss.

**Time Skip:**

Crown prince. A position in which you were expected, no,requiredto be perfect in every way. Charming, good looking, powerful, fair, cunning, witty, chivalrous, skilled.Perfect.

Jaune was good at many things. Combat as was expected since he was an Arc, tactics he's got his mother's mind they told him, his education that his parents paid top coin for. He may be good that those but he was far from considering himself perfect. But he was his father's son and heir so he was the Crown Prince.

Yet, the people saw him as simply the king's son. He wasn't anything special. He didn't participate in journeys outside the castle. He never touched a woman sexually before, (Hell he's still a virgin). The only time anyone saw him act as a Prince was when he joined his father to repel a Viking raid on there borders.

Virtually no one saw Jaune Arc as the crown prince, and certainly no one thought he was fit to be king. He was too quiet, too stiff, too absent, too strange, and in some cases, his gate was said to have swung in the wrong direction due to him being an 18 year old virgin.

Which, no, it did not.

Jaune was as straight as his sword which is very straight might I tell you.

He had no impending proposals from royal families outside of his own kingdom, and there was no one in line to fill that position either. Simply no one, deemed it worth making good with Jaune Arc, the king's strange son.

Which was fine with Jaune he would rather spend his time training with the Praetorians, the Royal Guard, than being pampered like most noble heirs.

Of course, that would soon change. In what ways, he didn't know, but it would happen.

As he sunk further into the private royal bath,exclusive to the Arc Royal family only, Jaune let his arms rise out and rest against the rim. He'd had the servants draw him a bath, and asked them to leave his clothes on a bench to the side while he soaked.

Well, perhaps there wasagood thing about him. The servants, the ordinary people hemetliked him. He made sure to always be nice to the servants they were good people.

Dunking his head under the warm soapy water, he scrunched his eyes shut before running his hands through his hair, getting out any much or dirt which might have accumulated over the past week or so.

Done, he stepped out of the bath, leaving the water to it's lonesome.

Jaune Arc was by no means stupid. He was crown prince, heir to the throne. His father has just died, in battle, while the kingdom was still at war with itself. The only remaining course of action from the advisors, and from the people, was to proclaim him king.

Something that they didn't feel him fit to be.

Was he scrawny? Not at all. He still doesn't know were that rumor comes from. He spends most of his days training and he has at least the build of a soldier, not to bulky and not to skinny, just right if you ask him.

Was he awkward? Around beautiful women yes. Yes he was. But he has a good reason for this. He just doesn't have the experience. His father and older sisters kept any and all females away from him in fear that they may corrupt Jaune.

Was he strange? Yeah they got him there. Jaune was a sheltered child, the only things he knew where his studies, his training, and his sister. He's people skills could use some working on. But I digress.

There should be no reason they found him unfit.

Under his father's tutelage, under his advisors, under the strategic counseling of the great generals, he would, should, andcanbe a great king, who brings in a new age of prosperity to the kingdom.

Yet, people didn't know him.

Pulling on his black tunic, Jaune pulled on his black slacks before strapping on his belt and sword and pulling on a fresh pair of white socks. Putting on his boots Jaune looked to his eglantly made metal cuirass. It has the Arc symbol proudly on display in gold on the front. Along with the cuirass he also equipped his vambraces and greaves. To top it off his put on his viloet purple cape with white fur lining it.

Jaune stood before the looking glass, tilting his head slightly before combing his hair and making it look presentable. He always like his natural way but he was gonna be king he had to presentable.

Stepping back, Jaune heard the door once more gain several raps at it's wood. Walking over, Jaune opened it. Bringing in a small draft compared to the window, the heavy castle door revealed a small boy, only eight or nine in age.

"Your presence is required with the royal council your highness." The boy said before bowing and straightening once more once he felt enough time had past. "Come with me please."

Nodding, Jaune followed along numbly.

Things were going to go wrong. There would be a coup, or a assassination, or he'd be exiled, or burned at the stake as a sacrifice to God(Monty Oum) to bring back King Nicholas the Great.

Following the servant boy down the twisting corridors of his castle, Jaune dismissed those servants bowing to him as he passed. The need not do such a thing, not to him. Arriving at the room, Jaune nodded and thanked the boy before sending him on his way.

"-ply can not!" He heard a loud voice shout, before there was a bang onto a say, and a glass fell over. Picking up what he could, Jaune noticed five, maybe six voice's in the room? "He is inexperienced, unqualified, and unfit!"

"There is no way that this boy can rule this kingdom." The same man said loudly, kicking a chair over as it shattered against what he assumed was the wall.

"Yet he will, and you will not." Another voice came over yet this time it was female, calm and collected compared to the first one. Coughing, this same women appeared to continue. "That is simply the way things have been, and will be, until sweeping changes are made to the kingdom."

Well, time to make an entrance.

Pushing the doors open with his palms, Jaune stepped into the room, letting his presence speak for him as they each turned to look at him in turn.

Bartholomew Oobleck. The royal historian. Tasked with seeing every event in history, from the very top of the ladder. He was to record everything, all events, all occasions, and keep it safe, and under lock and key.

With his regular outfit, he looked nearly like Jaune. Exepct with a White tunic, unbuttoned at the top, black slacks. The only thing making him different was the pair of spectacles, and the wild green hair atop his head.

Beyond Oobleck, sat Glynda Goodwitch, hand of the king. Tasked with advising the king, she was to offer the best advice for the kingdom. She was tasked to not let the kingdom be run into the ground by some insane monarch, or fool of a king.

He was dressed in a black skirt(did they have those in the Middle Ages) slacks, with a white tunic. Her spectacles were much like Oobleck's, blocky on a wiry frame, even as the band wrapped around her arm proclaimed her as the Royal hand.

Beyond him, on the other side of the table stood Peter Port, legendary Valean general. He was a round, portly man, but did not lack in strength as his muscles would show. Going by the dirt in his hair, and mud on his boots, Jaune would say he just returned from the front lines of the war.

Sitting, close to Jaune yet beside the red uniform wearing professor Port, was Medeis Ozpin, Cardinal of Vale. A man with massive influence, and large strength in his large dark green robes. He was in charge of so many things it was unreal. The church's tax, the important royal masses, the baptising of every last cousin.

He was also the one who was yelling about how unfit Jaune was to be king, mere moments ago. Stepping in, Jaune bowed before the cardinal, at the waist as was required of him. Reaching his hand forwards, he clasped the larger man's hand before kissing the holy ring and moving back.

"You sent for me?" Taking a chair, he sat at the head of the table.

Nodding, Glynda turned, her crop smacking against the table once as the room quieted even more so than it had been before. Taking a drink of her tea, she waited a moment before continuing.

"I assume you know why you're here?" She said, clasping her hands around her famous crop. Looking around the stone room, Jaune saw the stained glass windows, the lights hanging from the rafters.

"I believe I do Glynda." Jaune said, before straightening in his chair and looking around the room. The people called him awkward, but that was only around women. With other men, he was more so adept than they realized. Glynda didn't count he was raised with her.

Ozpin's posture suggested he was slightly displeased, while Port seemed to be calm if anything. Bartholomew seemed to be about to explode if the rhythmic bouncing of his knee was to be believed.

"Your highness…" Glynda began before pausing, and pursing her lips. Looking down the table towards Jaune, she continued once more, finding steel in her words. "Your father was a great king, bringing with him victory after victory."

Jaune nodded, the mentioning of his father briefly bringing memories back to him before he banished them. He's grieved, he's "wept", he's done everything his father would've wanted him to do. Now, was time to be strong.

"While he was certainly more than adept on the battlefield, and immensely successful in his campaigns, there were several problems with this one." Glynda said, before gesturing to Peter, even while Jaune nodded.

The portly man's mustache moved with his mouth, the boisterous voice ringing true. "Every time before, he's struck in advance your highness. He's been the one to instigate the conflict, hiding his troops as they mobilized, creating his army from local Milita's."

"However this time he didn't." Jaune said, finishing for him as Peter nodded, cupping what he assumed to be a flask of ale on the table before pushing it away.

"That's correct your highness." Peter said, his portly frame jiggling slightly as he fixed his position in his chair. "The Duke of Erebor rebelled, capturing the garrison in New Hope, buying himself time to prepare for our swift retribution."

"Time of which he used to gain an ally in Vacuo, increasing his armies and resources as the rebellions continued." Jaune said, taking in what knowledge his father has shared with him. Such rebellions were normally quashed, but the alliance made it difficult.

"He used tactics of the likes we'd never seen, striking then fleeing once more." Port said, twirling his mustache in his finger out of habit before noticing what he was doing and frowning. "We managed to route them however, and finally came back to the duke's own domain, where we engaged in final combat."

"We were making great strides to securing the victory, but the sudden change in condition swamped our troops, unprepared for mud." Peter said.

"The mud and lightning spooked our horses to the point they were more of a hindrance than a boon. However, we rallied and managed to push back. We were about to set loose the chargers before their own cavalry came in, crushing into our forces from where they were retreating into."

Jaune nodded, face growing somber. There was only one way that could go. Though, to keep a cavalry hidden for so long, and to use them for a surprise attack? It was a work of a tactical genius.

"It was a slaughter, our men were overrun by the enemy heavy cavalry, and The Duke was at the head of them." He said finishing for Port, who then nodded in confirmation.

"I had been sent to reorganize the east flank for our charge your highness, and was across the battlefield at the time, however, things looked bleak even from where we stood." Peter said, clasping his meaty hands onto the table. "Your fatherknewthat he wouldn't be making it out alive."

Jaune nodded, putting his own hands onto the table. "So, he broke through the enemy, and took out the Duke at the cost of his own life."

Peter nodded, leaving it alone before sitting back in his chair with a mighty sigh. Taking a drink of his ale, he put it back to the table, now empty as Ozpin sat forwards, gesturing to Jaune more calm than before.

"You, are his first born son, heir to the throne." Putting his dark green robed arms onto the table, Ozpin moved forwards leaning towards the center of the table and towards Jaune. "I've been reassured, time after time that you will make a fine king. I believe, thatmaybe, under our advising, you could turn into a great king your highness."

Jaune nodded. "I will not disappoint your eminence."

He leant back, not quite satisfied but not so tense any longer. He pursed his lips before twisting his hands, one over the other in a grotesque movement of the fingers.

"May his holiness Monty Oum protect and guide you, your majesty." Ozpin said, his voice bestowing with it the blessing of the church.

Standing from the table, Glynda, Bartholomew, Peter, and Ozpin then knelt, lowering their heads as Jaune stood, his hands firmly upon the table.

His heart shone with brilliance of success, and acceptance, but things were just beginning. "Rise."

Rising to their legs, all of the rooms occupants were taller than him save for Peter. Looking at him, Bartholomew opened his mouth for the first proper time this meeting. "I knew we'd be naming a king today!"

"All hail, King Jaune!" Peter said, his voice shaking the cups on the table, even as they responded with the call heartilly. They left out a title afterwards, the people get the honor of picking it.

"We will have the coronation in one weeks time, as your family and the other dukes, and noble houses arrive." Ozpin said, before standing to leave the room.

Jaune bowed, going to kiss the ring again before he felt the man's large fingers tracing through his hair, and making him stand. Looking deep into his eyes, the brown eyed man patted him on the shoulder from his slightly taller height.

"Before you were 'your highness', now you are 'your majesty'." Ozpin said, his voice carrying with it authority. "I have been willing to change that rule for your father, and will be for you."

Leaving the room, the Cardinal Of Vale bid him good day, leaving, apparently in a much better mood than he had been when Jaune had entered. What he had seen, or what had transpired in the man's mind to make him change in such a way Jaune did not know.

Patting him on the back strongly, Peter Port stood in front of him. "We will arrange a new honour guard of Praetorians soon your majesty. We can't have you dying so soon into your reign after all."

The general left the room, not noticing the small smile that Jaune had on his face, even before Jaune turned to meet Bartholomew's waiting hand.

Putting his hand firmly in the royal historian's, Jaune shook it making the man's eyes light up as he stepped out of the room.

Now the only other one left in the room, his godmother smiled towards him. "How do you feel your majesty? It's a dark time for the kingdom, and we're not in a good state, but I think there is still hope."

Jaune nodded, a smile fully blooming on his face as he ran his hands through his hair. "Did I do the right thing? Honestly, I'm not even sure if Iwantthe crown!"

Glynda smiled, swirling her cup of tea before finishing it off and putting it onto the table. "Everyone wants the crown Jaune, people simply don't know if they're ready for the responsibility that comes with wearing it."

Jaune looked up at him. He wasn't overly hopeful, but it never hurt to get his godfather's opinion in things like this. "Do you think I'm ready?"

Glynda laughed, before walking out with her heels tapping against the floor. Stopping in the doorway, she looked back over her shoulder at the new king to be.

"In time, you'll be the ruler of the world."

**_Hey Guys heres a new chapter for ya. I'll post the current results for my little poll no poll. I hope you guys have a good day later._**


	4. Government Plans

**_Hello to Chapter 3 of The Rise of an Arc, I hope your all having a great day. To start this chapter off I'll give the results of Jaune's Harem Poll._**

**Yang: 23(I surprised she got #1)**

**Weiss: 22**

**Blake: 21**

**Ruby: 19**

**Pyrrha: 18(this upsets me for the reason that I don't like Arkos)**

**Neo: 16(And I really wanted her to join.)**

**Velvet: 8**

**Cinder: 6**

**Glynda: 3**

**Arslan: 2**

**Emerald: 2**

**Winter: 2**

**Bleiss: 1**

**Ciel: 1**

**Dew: 1**

**May: 1**

**Nora: 1(I'm a firm believer in Nora's Arc so to the one guest that voted her I salute you.)**

**Sienna Khan: 1**

**_So there you have it that the 5 ladies of Jaune's Harem are RWBY and Pyrrha. Now on to the story._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY Rooster teeth does. If I did Jaune and Nora would be beacons power couple and everything after season 3 would of never happened._**

**3,000 BGW**

**Royal Palace**

**Kingdom of Vale**

**3rd Person POV:**

With a sigh Jaune finished his morning routine and made sure his sword was secured before making his way to the council room. Flanking him on both sides were members of his Praetoren Guard.

It's been a hectic couple weeks since his fathers death. He's had to be introduced to his personal Praetorian guardsmen. He's also had to deal with multiple Valean citizens claiming to be the illegitimate children of the king and being older than Jaune were the real heir to the throne.

Another bad thing was that since the failed rebellion of Erebor has caused all sorts of damage to Vale. Erebor was known for its farms and the war damaged all but a small number of them taking a good chunk of Vale food storage. Then there was the problem of Raiders and Vikings. The Raiders of Vacou were some of the worst men alive. No morals other than doing what they want. The Milita's of Vale have easily repelled them before but due to the instability caused by the rebellion the raiders have been attracted in larger numbers than before, already multiple villages and towns on the border have gone dark believed destroyed.

Then there the Vikings of Atlas. Atlas is known for its strict and repressive regime. Apparently the Vikings didn't like that and for over 100 years have been raiding and attacking Atlasesian settlements. Now they turn to the north of Vale for bounty.

Then there's the enemies from within. Jaune hasn't even been crowned king yet there have already been multiple assassination attempts against him from Vales Noble families that seek the crown for themselves.

He also had to postpone his throne room meetings with citizens till winter as well.

The only upside was that this left him ample opportunity to use any means to regain control over disgruntled nobles and Vales enemies. He already has assassians taking out publicly outspoken opponents.

Pushing the heavy council room doors open Jaune walked over to seat and took a seat. "Good Day to you all, I believe we have a busy meeting ahead of us correct?"

Glynda nodded before grabbing her notes and putting them on the table. "Indeed your majesty, indeed."

"Like Suitors. With winter right around the corner you need to be ready to receive them." Oobleck said.

Jaune winced at that. It's not that he didn't want to find love it's just that he wanted to get some work done before he was swarmed by women as they would just add on to more stress for him. Having to deal with external and internal problems all at the same time trying to charm a girl into marriage. No thanks.

"Well, that's where I was thinking we change some things." Jaune said leaning back in his chair. "I was thinking that we send them the noticesnow with the instructions to comeafterthe winter is over."

Oobleck raised his eyebrow confusingly at Jaune. "That's remarkably odd. Surely some of them would try to buy or force passage to Vale despite the instructions. What would we do then? Send them back?"

With a sigh, Jaune rubbed his left hand against his face. "It's easy Oobleck, we arrest them and they lose any chance of being my wife."

"Would arresting them really be the best course of action your majesty?" Oobleck asked.

"Yes Oobleck. They broke Valean law forcing there way into this country we can't afford to be lax just because there some noble daughter," Jaune said before clasping his hands together and leaning on the table, "This also proves to show me who is worthy of becoming my queen. If they can't wait and have to break my laws to get to me then there not worthy of being a queen."

After Jaune finished Oobleck just grinned and said, " Ah know I understand your majesty. This is a great idea to get rid of all the un-queenly ones. A marvelous idea."

"What's next on your agenda your majesty. I hope you plan on increasing funding for our military we need them now more than ever." Peter said with a smirk.

The Valean Royal Legions were the formal military of the Kingdom of Vale. Recently they've fallen into slight disrepair. Jaune's grandfather decided to disband half of the legions and put them in decline when he gave executive power to the noble family's and there land. Port tried his hardest to get the legions rejuvinized but Jaune's father wouldn't let it happen.

"I plan to but first we have a problem that we need to fix my friends." Nodding to Glynda she gave multiple papers to each council member.

"My friends these are our accountant reports. I think you all see the problem." Jaune said.

Peter's eyebrows shot up in shock. "My word! Surely we should be doing better than this! Where has all of our money been going?"

"That's the thing… We never had the money in the first place. Not really at least." Jaune said before pursing his lips at the man's look of shock on his face. "Whenever we were getting low, my father would have another crusade, or a war, or something, before looting and plundering across the country."

Glynda took over from there. "Yet, a lot of this loot went towards feeding and maintaining the army securing it in the first place."

Oobleck's own eyes widened as he understood what was going on. "Meaning that we've been making not nearly as much as we thought we were making."

"Exactly." Jaune said, finishing with that one word as the room descended into silence.

"What are we going to do about it then? We can't make value appear from thin air. Even a great miracle couldn't do that."

"That's where you come in Ozpin. Everything from this point on, first requires you." Jaune said, turning towards Ozpin from his spot at the table, he put his hands down onto it.

"Me?" He said with a hand on his chest before moving back. Shaking his head at his king. "I don't havenearlyenough funds to pay for a kingdom! Not to fix the state of things!"

"Youmay not have the funds, butyoudon't need to have them." Jaune said before putting papers. "TheChurchhoweverdoes have the funds available. They'd loan us the money."

"Why, pray tell, would the church lend you money, if you won't be able to pay it back? Spending money youdon'thaveis hardly a way to fix your debt problem." Ozpin said before toying with his cane. "It's unlikely the higher ups would agree to it anyways."

"Then I guess it's lucky for me I don't need the Church's permission. Contrary to popular belief Ozpin your church doesn't have power over me. If I wanted to I could outlaw it in Vale and take your funds personally. I just wanted to try and act civilized while doing this."

Jaune's statement caused the room to go quiet in shock. No one's ever stood up to the church like that before. Looking Jaune straight in the eyes Ozpin nodded with a smirk before sighing the paper giving Jaune the funds he needed.

"What are you going to do with the funds any way your majesty?" Ozpin asked.

"We'll be investing money we don't haveyet, and pay the church back a couple years from now." Jaune said leaning on the table. "

"You're still be stuck in debt until then. I don't see what you could invest in to make money back that quickly."

"That's why we'd invest in multiple things, and gain across all fronts." Glynda said. Jaune had briefed her on his ideas the day before, and gotten her to memorize what he needed to.

Taking out a map, Glynda rolled it onto the table. Pulling her side and unfurling it, Oobleck held down one corner with his mug, while Ozpin used his on another.

"The mountains, specifically the ones around Mountain Glenn are prone to having gold in the rivers." Jaune said, pointing out the mountains in question on the map.

Mountain Glenn, and the rest of the range was to the south of the city of Vale itself. Going from north to south as well, eventually trailing down to the sea.

"Meaning that gold has eroded from somewhere higher in the mountains. So, we should comb through them, finding areas where we would then invest in large mines." Jaune said biting his thumb for a second before continuing.

"This would employ people in the region over the winter, and since gold has a high value, this would likely be the highest potential project we invest in." He finished, letting that sink in. "Short term anyways."

Peter scratched his chin, his hand running over the stubble with a scratching noise." "Those mountains are prone to other minerals as well. Things like iron, silver, and tin wouldn't be uncommon to find. We simply lacked the funds and will to do it before." Peter said, before outlining two in particular.

Giving him a pen to outline them, Jaune turned back to the map for Glydna to continue.

"Yes. Which is way we would then trade possibly large quantities of the iron to Mistral in exchange for their hardwood. Their hardwood would then be traded to Vacuo, relatively cheaper than what Mistral is already trading them." Glynda said, leaving it at that.

"Then the remaining iron could go towards the legions, and be used for better and more uniform gear, raising the standard of our troop's equipment." Oobleck said, bringing it up as Port gave a cheer. "The rest of the minerals could be sold off, or traded, or used for our own citizens."

"But it all relies on the money of the church, and on whether there is anything found in those mines." Ozpin said, finishing. "If we were to send out surveyors, how quickly would they get back with results?"

"Three weeks perhaps? Fast enough that we would be able to make arrangements for the money in the spring with no problem." Jaune said.

"What else?" Henry said, looking over the map.

"We'd build schools." Jaune said, getting a look of confusion from Port and a look of joy from Oobleck.

"Educate people. According to studies from Atlas, the more educated people are, the more productive people are, adding to the amount we make." Jaune said, before gesturing to Glynda so he could confirm.

"The ammount gained will be much larger than the amount spent on the schools." Glynda said.

"We'd also have universities. A new kind of institution you would go for further schooling to get a degree."

"The degree basically means you know your stuff about that line of work." Glynda said, continuing as Bartholomew nodded along eagerly.

There was a couple of nods around the table, as they most assuredly followed him along.

Knowing your stuff about a job meant that you'd be worth more, and paid more by the employer, since an education means you know more than the random person off the street hired for that.

"Creating and building schools would be fine, as long as it's partially run by the Church itself." Ozpin said, rubbing his chin. "They'd likely be more inclined to loan money for it if they could educate the children themselves."

"No."

"I'm sorry?" Ozpin said, his eyebrow shooting up as he crossed his greem robed arms.

"No, the Church won't be running the schools." Jaune said before looking at the other people at the table.

That was a terrible idea, at least, for the general populace, and people like the faunus, who were constantly put down by the entire institution. Though, it was most assuredly a problem which would take a long time to show up.

"I want it to be run by the scholars. We'll have them compile agreed upon facts and rules of everything, which also coincides with what the other kingdoms are, or will be teaching." He said, getting Oobleck to hum along.

"And, we're not going to tell the Church what we're investing in if we can avoid it." Jaune said, before battling off Ozpin's intrigued look with more words. "Then they'd attempt to charge us interest."

Ozpin laughed. "They probably would indeed! Not to mention we'd brainwash them into thinking the way we want them to think or something! Anything else?"

"Two more things, then we're donehere." Jaune said. Only two more things, and then they could get on with it. "We're going to invest in a shipyard, and begin creating our own boats. Large ones, to ferry goods around the world. Our native lumber should be perfect for it."

Oobleck and Ozpin nodded. A merchant fleet wasn't a new idea, but one made and controlled by a kingdom's government itself was a new idea. He hasn't even gotten started yet though.

"In addition to the merchant ships, we'll create faster vessels, capable of capturing Mistrali pirates." Jaune said, leaning forwards onto the table.

"Pirates take vessels all the time. We'll take the vessels back, seize the goods in the name of the crown, and then sell the boats to the other kingdoms, or other merchants for profit." He finished, letting them nod along.

"And my final thing to say is that I'm extremely happy your all loyal to the crown and that without your support I'd probably have last my head by know."

"But with all that said I'd say it's time for us to end this and go on home."

**_End of Chapter._**


End file.
